


A Toast for the Triumverate

by NervousAsexual



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bars, M/M, Spock gets slightly drunk, brief sick fic, do Vulcans blush? a philosophical question, embrace it i say, embrace the spones, it was surprisingly difficult to refer to him as Leonard instead of Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: While the Enterprise is being refitted Leonard spends some time in the hospital, and Spock's worrying is not helped by the patrons of the Starfleet Bar he's waiting in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of Bones-angst lately, so now it's Spock's turn.

Spock going down to the bar was Leonard's idea.

"I don't need you to sit and hold my damn hand," he'd said. "Go to the bar, have some fried potatoes, and let me be miserable in peace."

Spock was torn. On the one hand, he didn't care to spend too much time in the hospital. On the other, it seemed traditional, on Earth, at least, for loved ones to stay close to their invalids.

"Get going," Leonard growled, pulling the blankets up until only his face showed. "I don't have time to coddle ya."

So Spock left.

"And don't get drunk," Leonard called after him. "Don't have the energy to deal with a drunk Vulcan on top of everything else.

* * *

The nearest bar was intriguingly named "The Chunky Space Marine." It was small and dark and packed with enlisted starship personnel. Although he would have preferred returning to the Enterprise, Spock took a seat in the corner. If this was what Leonard wanted, this is what Spock would do.

Also the Enterprise was still being refitted. But it seemed kinder to dedicate this to Leonard.

He took a seat at the least crowded table in the bar, joining two Andorian recruits and a human, each of whom was nursing a glass filled with some form of alcohol. Somehow, each time he looked the drinks seemed larger.

"Ssso?" asked the more inebriated of the Andorians--one of their antennae drooped low over their forehead. "Where ya from?"

Spock blinked.

"Vulcan," he said at last.

"No, man," said the human. "What ship're you stationed with? Niebla!" he shouted to the front of the bar. "Niebla, bring our friend a drink!"

"I'd prefer a salad," said Spock.

"Beer-battered Vulcan mollusks," chanted the Andorians. "Beer-battered Vulcan mollusks!"

The Lurian bartender muscled her way through the crowd and deposited a sizeable basket of deep-fried mollusks before Spock.

"Sho what sip're you from?" slurred the droopy-antennaed Andorian.

The food, if one could call it that, was eighty percent grease and the smell alone made him sick to his stomach.

"I'm on the Saratoga myself," said the sober Andorian.

"Under Captain La Forge?" Droopy looked impressed. "Wow."

"Shush!" the human said. "We're talking to our new friend." He looked pointedly over at Spock.

He pushed the basket to one side--the smell was now in every pore. How long would it take to get rid of this headache? "I am assigned to the Enterprise, currently."

The three froze as they stared.

" _The_ Enterprise?" asked the human. "Home of the Triumverate?"

The what?

"Ncc-1701," Spock said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wow," said the sober Andorian. "That's way cooler than the Saratoga."

"We _have_ to drink to that, then," said the human. "To the Triumverate!"

Although he had no idea what this was in reference to, Spock raised the basket of mollusks as the others raised their glasses.

"To Kirk," said the human.

Oh. _Oh_.

"To James Tiberius Kirk, the man who bravely went where none had gone before."

"To Kirk," echoed the Andorians, hoisting their glasses.

"To Spock!"

Oh... dear.

"He is the--" The human hiccuped, and the sober Andorian patted his back. "He is the voice of pure reason, the bastion of logic!"

"To Spock!"

His face felt hot, he observed, hoisting the basket to keep up with them, almost as if he were blushing. But that couldn't be it.

"To McCoy," said the human, and fell silent.

"The grumpy one?" suggested Droopy, but the human raised his empty hand.

"No, no," he said. "I know a guy who knew a guy that was on an away team with McCoy back in 2266." He cleared his throat. "I got this. To McCoy. If he were in pain, instead of saying 'Please don't hurt me,' he'd always say, 'Please don't hurt anyone else.'"

The Andorians toasted that but Spock could hardly believe what he'd heard.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"You don't know the story? Man! Well, back on Earth Two there was an away team that got struck down with this awful degenerative disease, and McCoy made a vaccine but they had no idea how much of the vaccine would help or hurt them, so McCoy just injected himself. He saved..."

"I know the story," Spock snapped. "Why would you talk about him like that?"

"It's not a bad thing! He's a hero!"

But it didn't seem that way to Spock. It sounded more like an accusation.

* * *

Leonard didn't even hurt, really, at the moment. He was just tired, was all. No reason for him to be so damn weepy.

He was trying to close his eyes and think of nothing when the door swung open.

"Spock?" he asked. Quickly he cleared his throat. His voice sounded too much like he'd been crying. There was no answer so he groaned and heaved himself on to his other side

There, red in the face and sniffling, clutching an armload of chocolate lollipops and ginger ale, was Spock.

Leonard rolled back over.

"I specifically asked you not to get drunk," he said.

"It was an accident." Spock sniffled and then hiccuped. "An accident involving beer-battered Vulcan mollusks."

Actually, he kinda wished he'd been there to see that.

Spock shuffled over and deposited the sugary goods on the bedside table.

"For God's sake, Spock, it isn't that bad."

Spock patted at his cheeks. They looked a little greener than usual. "I know. I wanted to get flowers but all that was open was a convenience store."

"What'd you need flower for?"

Spock stopped patting and stared at him intently.

"For you," he said. "For everything you do."

"Well, Spock, I never knew you felt this way..."

"No, Leonard. For _everything._ "

"Okay, Spock. If you say so."

Spock came around and fell forcefully upon the bed.

"You know," he said, "that we'd--that I'd--never let anyone hurt you?"

"Yeah, Spock," he said, and, sighing, he put his head back and bumped it against Spock's. "I know."

What kind of question is that? he wondered, but Spock was already snoring, and he rolled his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on  
> [this post here](http://adenil-umano.tumblr.com/post/150081940580/leonard-mccoy-is-the-kind-of-guy-who-can-be-in).
> 
> Sorry about that.
> 
> Also, two quick notes:  
> 1\. I know it doesn't make much chronological sense to have Captain La Forge helming the Saratoga at this time, but her actress was the captain on the Saratoga in The One With the Whales.  
> 2\. The Earth Two episode to which the human refers is "Miri."


End file.
